


To Be Your Everything

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kitten Hyungwon, M/M, Power Bottom Hyungwon, Smut, because hyungwon likes to experiment always, because only The Truth in this fic, but also dominant wonho too, hyungwonho's own little valentine's day, very slight food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: It all just started out as a little date for Valentine's day, but Hyungwon didn't plan for all this.





	To Be Your Everything

Some where it was more romantic in his head. Candle light and a fancy dinner and roses, some soft music playing distantly. Every cheesy romantic thing he can cram into one little Valentine’s Day date night from all those romance movies he’s seen several times before with him. The plan started like that at least, but somewhere along the lines it became… this. Just in bed together, under the blanket, legs wrapped around each other and just cuddling extra close.

Hyungwon had planned out the most perfect little date for them with everything, but now on the night of Valentine’s Day that was supposed to be everything cheesy, that whole plan just turned into cuddling in bed while he watches Hoseok draw him. And no pants. Supposedly part of the new plan is wearing Hoseok’s pink hoodie and no pants.

Planning out a romantic night was hard especially because Hyungwon is not really a romantic, but he wanted to try it for Hoseok.

Watching Hoseok draw him, pencil in hand and so delicate about every little line, is really one of the most relaxing things. Just there, hands tucked warmly inside the sleeves of the oversized hoodie, legs wrapped around Hoseok’s, head rested on his shoulder, and watching how much care Hoseok puts into the things he loves is the most magical thing. That little content smile Hoseok doesn’t know he has whenever he draws, whenever he gets to listen to Hyungwon play violin, gets to photograph Hyungwon in another photoshoot, whenever he just sees Hyungwon. That’s all Hyungwon needs.

“You have such pretty eyes,” Hoseok blurts out. The detail he goes into when he draws Hyungwon, the way he puts focus in the way Hyungwon’s eyes just sparkle. He really is too good.

“Everything about me is pretty.” Hyungwon just has to snuggle in closer to Hoseok, hands tucked tightly in the sleeves and between his thighs to keep himself warm. Hoseok swears he could practically hear Hyungwon purring whenever he gets this relaxed and happy.

“Pretty lips.” Hoseok adds in small details to the lips, truly putting everything into this. “Perfect for kissing, and even better for meowing.” The sweetest little laugh escapes Hoseok’s lips and Hyungwon could just melt at the sound, if he wasn’t already melting at his words, too. “Pretty good at hissing too whenever I or the alarm try to wake you up.”

Curling into a tighter ball is somehow still possible and at this part he is just attached to Hoseok. “Shut up or I’ll start biting as well.”

“You already do, babe.”

Hyungwon shoots him a glare, unable to hide the little smile that tugs on his lips“Hey! I worked hard to make tonight romantic! Don’t you go being the one to fuck it up. I’m the one that’s supposed to do that!”

“Why not? I thought you liked getting fucked up.” Hoseok really doesn’t need to smirk like that to make Hyungwon weak. Seeing Hyungwon a mess at just a few words though really is the best sight. “Okay, okay. But one more question: Do you like biting or being bit more?”

“Hoseok!” Hyungwon whines and pouts, his manipulative little ass knows just how to get Hoseok to listen to him and do what he wants this way, and finally Hoseok stops with a laugh and goes back to his drawing. God, Hyungwon’s mind is wandering now, though. Hyungwon knows how to make sure Hoseok is obedient when he wants him to be, and Hoseok knows just how to make Hyungwon hot and bothered in seconds.

Tonight is supposed to be precious though, gentle and loving and romantic and everything Hoseok is that Hyungwon loves him for. All the smiles and the way Hoseok treasures him.

Hyungwon was never much for romance, was never good at it and never quite cared for it either. Hell, the way Hoseok and him met was a hookup, seeing each other from across the club and Hyungwon just had to have him, from his perfect smile to his amazing body that Hyungwon couldn’t stop imagining being under. Back then Hoseok was a little more shy about all this, Hyungwon’s own little sub that would obey his every word. Hyungwon held him right in his hand for so long, until Hoseok learned a little too much from him and fought back for some control, too.

Now? Now Hyungwon loves it, he loves how Hoseok pushes and pulls him around, holds him down and makes him beg for it.

Today, though, is all for Hoseok. He’s the romantic, the soft one that, despite not at all being shy in all his dirty talk as well, wants nothing more than cuddles and spooning and kisses and just a cheesy romance all around. Hyungwon tries and even started to love all that as much as Hoseok, though he’s still not so good at it. But it’s what Hoseok loves, and that’s all Hyungwon wants is to make him the happiest, spoil him with as many cheesy little dates as he can think up.

“And,” Hoseok drags out as he draws on a few finishing touches to his masterpiece, “done!” He’s beaming. Bright, excited smile as he hands the sketch over to Hyungwon beside him. Hyungwon watched the whole process, the hour long process, but now he can finally and truly admire it as it is meant to be.

Hoseok was always so good at drawing and painting and Hyungwon is often his model as well, but this time there is something different about it. Something that truly made it a masterpiece. “Oh my god, Hoseok, this is so beautiful.” 

It is more than beautiful, it’s perfect.

“Fuck, Hoseok, you made me look more amazing than I actually am,” Hyungwon says with a chuckle, resting his head on Hoseok’s shoulder again as he admires the piece. “Can we frame this? I want this up on display like the true work of art it is.”

“One, there is nothing more beautiful than you. And two, this is just your excuse to say you want yourself on display for everyone to admire, isn’t it?” Reaching over and laughing at the flush of red on Hyungwon’s ear, Hoseok runs his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair and gives a few gentle little pets. “Really though, thank you so much.” 

Getting Hyungwon closer, Hoseok rests his cheek on the top of Hyungwon’s head, looking at the drawing together. “Y’know, I stopped drawing and doing photography for so long. Stopped focusing on my hobbies,” Hoseok starts, a soft smile still on his face. “But it was when I met you that I just got inspired all over again. I remember,” Hoseok laughs, “waking up after our hookup and just seeing you sleeping next to me and fuck were you beautiful. It was then that I knew I had to have you, and have a new model and inspiration as well. Not to mention, seriously you are _good_.”

Hyungwon can’t even hide the smile on his face. Just hearing that Hoseok is improving, back with his hobbies and loving them all over again because of him, it’s the most amazing feeling.

“You are so amazing as well and you were so… unpredictable. I mean, you still are, but for the first few months you were especially.” Hyungwon set the sketch down to listen to Hoseok. “I was so caught off guard ‘cause, fuck, you were pretty. You looked like the definition of a baby boy. A perfect little shy submissive baby boy that I would have an easy and fun time with.” Hoseok bites his lip as he ghosts his fingertips over the back of Hyungwon’s hand. “But holy fuck, were you the opposite.” Hyungwon lets out a little chuckle as he remembers that first night perfectly. “You were still a baby boy, yeah, but _wow_. You were controlling and demanding and just so damn dominant in everything! You were so perfect and confident in everything you did and it wrecked me a lot.”

Hoseok picks his head up, laughing a little with a little shake of his head. “Somehow you became my perfect little dominant baby boy that really, _really_ liked to ride me.”

“Yeah, and then you had to go and ruin all the fun by fighting for control one day and now here we are,” slipping his fingers perfectly between Hoseok’s, Hyungwon smiles up at him. “now I’m your little disobedient kitten that always has to fight for my control now.”

“You mean my spoiled brat,” Hoseok jokes, but not really. Hyungwon is spoiled and he’s proud of it, but god does Hoseok love it so much. It’s odd, Hyungwon can be so disobedient but Hoseok loves it when he is and when he whines for something he wants until he gets it.

“Do you want me to be that controlling again? Not even letting you fight for it?” Hyungwon says it so suddenly, so easily.

“What?”

It’s slow and yet still so sudden as Hyungwon throws a leg over Hoseok, crawling on to his lap and straddling him. Still so unpredictable. Pretty and unpredictable. “Do you want me to be in control again? Push you around and tell you what to do like my good little slave that you used to be?” Hyungwon’s fingers just so easily find their way to Hoseok’s neck, gentle strokes to the side to make Hoseok weak right from the start.

“Do you still remember how?” Hoseok breathes, letting out a laugh but it’s just as shaky.

Hyungwon bites his lip, eyes dark and daring, just tempting Hoseok to do something. “I’ll have you begging, just wait.” There’s a smirk, a little mischievous smirk playing over Hyungwon’s lips and that’s when Hoseok knows his little brat is looking to cause trouble and get punished instead of anything. 

He just smiles and watches, letting Hyungwon do what he wants for now.

“Fuck, you are too good.” Seriously, Hyungwon is. His dark red hair, that hoodie that just devours him. His little thighs around Hoseok. God, just the way he straddles him, he says and acts like he has control and is gonna take Hoseok over, but fuck does he even look submissive with the way he straddles him. He looks like he’s just waiting for the order to ride Hoseok.

His little kitten stands up on his knees, pushing his body closer to Hoseok’s face like some kind of hint to pull that hoodie off him and eat him right up instead. “What do you like best about me?”

“Asking for praise now?” Hoseok’s hands are just grabbing Hyungwon’s sides, holding him tightly to not give into that bit of temptation to just slide his hand under that hoodie and tease his cock until he’s squirming on his lap. What a pretty image, too.

“Yes.” His own spoiled little kitten knows what he wants and he’ll have it.

Running his hands own Hyungwon’s body, his thighs and waist, taking it all in how Hyungwon grabs his wrists and slides them up underneath the hoodie himself. “Those pretty lips that look so good around my dick and look even prettier when screaming my name.” Hoseok slides his hands up to Hyungwon’s chest and lightly pinches his nipples, loving the deep breath he sucks in.

“Tonight I’ll have you screaming again instead,” Hyungwon arches his back and pushes against Hoseok’s hands, trying to feel more and show himself off.

“You just wanna be punished again. Little brat,” Hoseok is smirking. God he just wants to taste him. It doesn’t help that Hyungwon keeps pushing himself closer to him like he wants Hoseok to devour him as well. “I also like your pretty little ass that I do what I want to, and your dick that is just _always_ so hard for me,” he says it so slowly, so tempting, his voice just ghosting over Hyungwon’s skin and making him tremble.

He’s already losing his composure because of Hoseok. “Are you sure that I’m the one that wants to be punished?” Hyungwon is gonna break Hoseok, he’s gonna really show him who is in charge. “I actually have the most perfect addition for this little date. Wait here.” Hyungwon makes damn sure to roll his hips down against Hoseok’s thighs before getting up and leaving the room.

Hoseok is just losing patience with himself at this point, itching to just throw Hyungwon down on the bed when he comes back and fuck him until he screams his name. But he’s also a little curious to see what Hyungwon has planned.

It doesn’t take long at least for Hyungwon to walk right back in with a small bowl in hand. “What is that?” Hoseok asks quickly, trying to peek inside.

“No, no. Close your eyes first, I want a surprise.” Hyungwon only sets the bowl down on the nightstand when Hoseok closes his eyes finally, that same little mischievous smile on his face as he crawls on Hoseok’s lap again and just practically tears that thin sweater off of him.

It’s a moment, a moment to admire the sight for the millionth time. Hyungwon just really loves Hoseok’s body so much, so perfect to handling him roughly, throwing him down on the bed, and fuck does Hyungwon wanna give in and beg to be overpowered right now. He trails his hands over Hoseok’s chest, dragging his nails slowly, stopping to play with his nipples for a moment even. He’s just taking it all in.

“I swear that you could get off untouched from just touching me instead,” Hoseok jokes, eyes still closed as he waits for his surprise.

Hyungwon only takes a few more seconds to enjoy himself feeling up Hoseok, of course, but grabbing that bowl again and dipping his finger in. “Stay still, babe,” he whispers, gentle. Slowly, licking his lips even, Hyungwon brings his finger to Hoseok chest and trails it down to his stomach. Hoseok just squirms so pleasantly as Hyungwon dragged his finger down his body, eyes still closed like Hyungwon asked. “Good boy.”

 _Oh, fuck you, Hyungwon. Even giving little praises now, too._

Hyungwon may have been the one to ask for praises shamelessly earlier, but Hoseok just really loves them the most. Loves hearing when he’s doing a good job, and he remembers always obeying Hyungwon so well when he was in control because, fuck, did it sound good when Hyungwon praised him for being so obedient.

Hoseok wants to peek his eyes open, he wonders if he can now to see what Hyungwon did, and god did he open them at the right time. Perfect time to see Hyungwon lean down to lick up that trail he created, slow, tongue moving so damn slow and teasing. “Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck. Hoseok arches a little deeper, still feeling Hyungwon’s tongue on his body even after he pulled away.

“Like it, babe?” Hyungwon asks as he dips his finger back in the bowl and brings it up to his lips. “Melted chocolate.” Messy. So fucking messy the way he licks and sucks it right off his finger. A little tease. A little teasing brat is all he is and Hoseok can’t wait to throw him down and have him scream and beg.

“Where did this come from?” Hoseok asks but he’s really just focused on the way Hyungwon drips more chocolate on him, trails more down his body with his finger. Seeing him do that, slow and sensual and Hyungwon looks like he’s enjoying it even more than Hoseok is, and Hoseok is already dying from this.

Hyungwon always did like to try so many new things. Experiment and find more things to wreck each other with.

“You already taste so sweet as it is.” Hyungwon does it again, slower than last time, messier as well. He is just out to destroy Hoseok, isn’t it? The way he moves his tongue, licks the chocolate right off his body without pulling away. He’s so perfect.

It really fucks Hoseok up even more how even when Hyungwon has control, even when he’s dominating Hoseok and making the rules for their game, he still manages to be so submissive in all the things he does, in how he holds himself, moves. It’s his movements that kill Hoseok so much. Makes him a mes. It’s how Hyungwon tends to roll his hips whenever he straddles Hoseok like some kind of cruel tease.

Hyungwon is way too good at teasing and tempting.

He does it again, trailing and dripping the chocolate over Hoseok’s collarbone this time to lick it right up again, even stopping to nibble at Hoseok’s collarbone for a moment as well, get a little groan out of him.

It feels oddly… sensual. Like heightened in a way for Hoseok. He’s not sure if it’s supposed to, but for him it definitely is. Each drip of chocolate, each slow lick of Hyungwon’s tongue right on his body, it’s all heightened. “Fuck, you’re driving me insane already.”

Putting the bowl back on the nightstand now that he’s down, Hyungwon just has to lick his lips right after. “I’ll make sure that I do so much you’ll be begging.” The little tease rolls his hips, pushes himself down against Hoseok’s thighs. “I miss when I used to have you begging.” Hyungwon puts on a little pout while tracing a finger over Hoseok’s abs, because of course he’d pout, look innocent and bratty. So damn bratty and all Hoseok wants to do is flip their position and show him who will be begging instead. God, he’s so tempted and he’s just seconds from actually doing it, but then Hyungwon just as to find a way to kill Hoseok even more with a slow little striptease.

Reaching down and pulling off the hoodie, slow, careful, delicate fingers with a delicate grip. He wants Hoseok to get a view of everything slowly, keep him impatient as hell. Hoseok can’t even look away. Hyungwon’s body is always so perfect to him, so delicate and fragile looking, but he always asks for the most rough nights Hoseok can give him.

“Oh, fuck.” Hoseok is losing control already.

“Like it, hyung?” Of course Hyungwon finds a way to make it kill him faster. Taking Hoseok’s hands, he places them on his body, arching his back and just letting Hoseok feel everything.

Hoseok can’t take this. “Holy fuck, I really just wanna push this body to its limits.” Hoseok sits up quick, mouth on Hyungwon’s shoulders, his neck, and to his collar bones, biting and sucking on the sensitive areas. His arms are around Hyungwon’s waist, holding his body against him so he just devour his little brat. “I have something,” he pauses and trails his tongue down to Hyungwon’s nipple, swirling around it and feeling Hyungwon squirm, “that I think you would so fucking hot in.”

He hums a little to acknowledge it, but really it sounds more like a purr coming from him. “Hurry up then cause I’m not patient and I think I’ll already look hot enough riding your dick.”

And finally the snap. Hoseok’s grip strong as he flips Hyungwon over and onto his back. “I’ll go grab it and you lose the underwear before I tear them off.” Now his control his back. Now he’s done letting Hyungwon do whatever he wants.

Hyungwon doesn’t even waste a second when Hoseok gets off the bed, pulling his underwear off and just there completely exposed and vulnerable, and so fucking needy and hard already. He doesn’t even wait for Hoseok to get done rummaging through his drawer before his hand is already wrapped around his dick, slow strokes and light squeezes to keep himself on edge and just needing so much more. “Hurry,” he whines and Hoseok feels that one go straight to his dick, suddenly very aware that he’s still wearing shorts.

Leather. A thick collar. Buckles. It’s a fucking harness. Hoseok got him a fucking harness to wear.

“Like it, kitten? It’s time I reminded you who’s in charge.” Hyungwon is just trembling, pulling his hand away and sitting up to get a good look, but trembling, shivering at the though of wearing that. That leather against his skin, the friction, the buckles and collar around his neck, that strap that falls down the front of his body, right down the middle and fuck does it go far down, right to his waist and wraps around with more buckles.

What the fuck was Hoseok thinking.

Hyungwon’s just about ready to moan at the sight of it, at the thought of wearing it and all the things Hoseok’s can do to him in it. Hoseok wraps the waist part around him first, buckling it tightly and bringing it up to the collar around his neck. “Too tight?”

“Tighter,” Hyungwon sounds like his voice is starting to shake now. He’s losing patience so quickly. Really though, Hoseok’s not surprised as he tightens the collar for him. What does catch him off guard though is Hyungwon grabbing his shoulders tight, nails on his skin, and arches his back deeply. He’s trying to find something to grind against to feel anything at all. “God, please, Hoseok. I really just want your dick inside me already.”

“Needy kitties should be patient.” Hoseok takes Hyungwon’s hand and gives a slow, long lick on his finger, have Hyungwon shaking badly with wants and needs. “You’ll have to beg for it first.” Really, Hoseok needs some revenge after what Hyungwon put him through there, all that teasing he did. Hoseok needs some fun, too. A little gasp escaping Hyungwon when he gets pushed down hard, Hoseok’s hand on his chest and he’s just hovering over him. At this point Hyungwon is just waiting to be fucked and he rolls his hips up in a weak attempt to grind against Hoseok and let him know this, too.

Hoseok has him right where he wants him, delicate long legs wrapped around his waist as well, dick pressing against his ass to keep right on that edge of anticipation and need. That’s all it is, staying just like that and seeing how it kills Hyungwon when he’s not given what he wants. Hoseok knows just how to break him. Show him what he wants, but that’s it. Let him beg for it after that.

Hyungwon breaks easy.

“I need to have a little fun, too.” Hoseok reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out the small bottle of lube from the top drawer. There’s a shiver of excitement that just rushes through Hyungwon. He really, really needs Hoseok already.

Hyungwon might be good at teasing and edging Hoseok, but he’s so impatient and needy that by the time he’s done with his fun like he planned it he’s already desperately wanting to just feel Hoseok’s dick inside him. He gets so needy and horny, sometimes Hoseok isn’t sure how he manages to survive him all the time.

Clicking open the cap, Hoseok pours a bit on his fingers. “Need to get you ready first, don’t we?” He just has to smirk, Hyungwon knows he’s enjoying torturing him this way and making him wait longer, keeping him needy and he’s just gonna make it worse by denying him orgasm even longer, making sure Hyungwon’s senses are heightened and every little touch starts sending him to the verge of coming right then and there. Hoseok’s done that too much, it’s how he gets Hyungwon to come untouched as well when he wants him to.

Hoseok rubs a finger over Hyungwon’s hole, making him twitch in response and he just looks so beautiful like this. He looks perfect. “Remember,” he leans close, licking his lips so close to Hyungwon’s nipple that he can feel his hot breath on them when he talks, “you gotta beg,” and it just destroys Hyungwon completely.

Black sheets tight between his fingers, Hyungwon can’t find anything else to grab onto as he throws his head back and lets a little moan out when Hoseok’s tongue licks over his nipple. He has to bite his lip to stop himself from begging already. The leather around his neck and rubbing all down his front really aren’t helping him keep control, either.

 

But then Hoseok slips two fingers inside him, it’s something, but it’s not nearly enough to fill him up the way he loves, but is it enough to get him started, to get him shaking and trying to squeeze his thighs together from how good it feels. Not even biting his lip hides the little desperate needy moans that force their way out.

“Feel good, baby?” Hoseok knows just the right spots, hooking his fingers inside Hyungwon, rubbing all the right places, and just fucking him fast his fingers all have the little red head so close to begging, on the tip of his tongue, just wanting to beg to be fucked already.

Hyungwon was supposed to have control tonight, he was supposed to be the one to have Hoseok beg to fuck him already instead. That sweet sound, so whiny the way Hoseok used to beg for Hyungwon to ride him, it was so pleasant and perfect. There’s this small little spark that just nearly fights back to take his control again, but the feeling of teeth grazing his nipple and then sucking on it, other nipple being pinched gently with fingers swirling over it; everything is killing Hyungwon and he snaps.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Hoseok-- hyung, just fuck me already,” he’s a little whiny, taking a deep breath to steady himself from shaking so much but he really can’t help it. He can’t wait any longer, it’s becoming too much.

“Hmm? Good boys can do better than that. Come on.” He’s too much, he’s way too much and he’s gonna kill Hyungwon like this. Hyungwon really can’t wait any longer.

Arch in his back deepening to feel more from Hoseok playing with his nipples and pushing his ass down to feel his fingers inside him deeper, Hyungwon gives in. “Please? Oh, god, please please, Hoseok, I really want you to fuck me.”

Either as a little reward a one last fucking tease from Hoseok (Hyungwon’s not sure which), he licks up a trail from his nipple to his collarbone, then kissing his chin and finally his lips. “Good boy,” Hoseok reminds again as he kisses him roughly and pushes his tongue into Hyungwon’s mouth immediately, tasting him and taking in his little precious moans. All while he pulls his fingers out of him slowly and brings Hyungwon’s onto his lap while he goes back.

“You always loved riding me,” he breaks so he can grab the lube again, pouring some into his palm and giving himself a few strokes to spread it. Hyungwon’s standing over him on his knees, staring down and watching, wanting to touch himself as well cause, fuck, does he want to come already, feel something. But he waits patiently for the few seconds it takes Hoseok to spread the lube, not even waiting for another sign before he takes hold of his dick to aim and hold it steady, lowering himself down on him and just feeling how his dick fills him up completely.

Hyungwon stays still, Hoseok’s cock completely inside him and he fucking loves it. He loves the feeling of being so filled up by Hoseok, able to come from just staying like this, Hosoek’s cock deep inside him, if he’s edged enough already.

“Fuck, fuck it’s so good,” he moans, throwing his head back when he starts to move himself, rolling his hips and listening to that fucking perfect sound of Hoseok moaning with him. He almost even managed to forget about the leather harness on his skin, but then Hoseok grabs the strap connecting the neck and waist pieces, pulling on it to bring Hyungwon closer to him.

Like his good little kitten.

It’s on him so tight, rubbing against his skin, burning in all the places and it feels so good. Tight around his neck and that’s even better when Hoseok keeps tugging on the little strap part running right over his body. The waist part too, god , the waist part. Rubbing against him, moving with him with every little movement and over Hoseok’s dick. A constant little burning reminder, constant friction for every movement.

When everything is heightened from waiting so long, that friction becomes everything when mixed with how damn perfect Hoseok feels inside him. Hoseok’s not even moving, just his hand pulling Hyungwon close by his harness and the other tight on his thigh instead as he moves. Hyungwon’s doing everything, lifting himself up and dropping himself back down on Hoseok’s dick, hard, deep, a steady pace that is as fast as Hyungwon’s legs will allow him.

Moans pooling out, Hoseok reaches up and pushes Hyungwon’s hair back, running his fingers slow through his hair to push it back. It’s a habit of Hyungwon’s to do and he looks so good when he does it, but like this it’s even better and Hoseok just loses himself in everything. “You’re so damn perfect.” He goes back to tugging on his harness and his other hand tightly on his waist, right over the harness strap. “You always move those hips so well when you ride me, baby boy.”

Finally he gets what he wants. Hyungwon lets out a scream as Hoseok fucks up into him, taking over and making everything so much faster, harder, deeper. He lifts Hyungwon up a little as he pulls out slightly, then pushes him back down as he fucks up and it just makes Hyungwon’s eyes roll back, another little scream. He even falls forward a little, hands gripping the sheets at either side of Hoseok’s head as he gives him all the control. It’s just too good.

Hoseok throws his head back, grunting loudly as Hyungwon feels so good and he’s tightening around him. “H-Hoseok, I’m gonna come!” Hyungwon’s voice so weak but so loud, he’s always so vocal with all the moans and screams he lets out at everything. So sensitive, too, but more stamina than Hoseok can barely handle sometimes. 

Making sure Hoseok’s is still holding his harness, Hyungwon puts himself to the test to feel more, straightening himself and arching his back deeply, and it just destroys him the way it feels when Hoseok fucks him like this. New angle making Hoseok hit just a little more in all the right spots, rub right against Hyungwon’s prostate and drive him insane.

The long moan and scream from Hyungwon is the only warning Hoseok gets before he comes. Rolling his hips forward in a reflex to buck his hips while he comes, Hyungwon starts shaking so much and Hoseok slows down his speed some what. “H-Hoseok! Oh, fuck!” Hyungwon’s not even trying to fuck himself on Hoseok, he’s just rolling his hips back and forth, making sure Hoseok’s dick rubs against everything as his cum spills down his own dick and onto Hoseok’s body.

His lips are all red from biting them so much, his perfect pretty little lips that Hoseok just wants to taste again. Hyungwon is squeezing him so much from his orgasm, so tight around Hoseok’s cock and it’s too much. He’s right there, he’s so close with Hyungwon and he just can’t stay still.

Hoseok takes control again, Hyungwon still riding out his orgasm, and just moves slowly, thrusting up into Hyungwon much slower now, more delicately because he just needs to feel something but Hyungwon is way too sensitive right now for anything rough. He wants to fuck him deeply again though, so badly. Loud, frequent moans and heavy pants letting Hyungwon know that Hoseok is so close but he really can’t do anything right now as his body continues to shake.

Thankfully before it becomes too much for Hyungwon to handle, Hoseok reaches his limit and with a sharp inhale and long drawn out moan of Hyungwon’s name, Hoseok pulls out and gives just one, two strokes before he comes right on Hyungwon’s ass.

Hyungwon’s the one that leans down, taking Hoseok into a rough and sloppy kiss as they both try to calm down. “You are everything,” he breathes against Hoseok’s lips. “You are so, so good and I swear you fuck me just as good.” Hoseok lets out a little chuckle at that one, a weak one, but still amused with Hyungwon.

“You want more praise, baby?” Hoseok is quiet, still not completely collected after his orgasm but trying.

“Yes,” Hyungwon doesn’t even hesitate and it makes Hoseok smile.

“Good baby boy, my obedient little kitten.” Hoseok kisses Hyungwon after each praise, loving how his little pet hums with both agreement and pleasure.

 

\----

 

It’s the light shining right on his eyes that causes him to stir, groaning a little as he slowly wakes up. Hoseok tries to sit up, but he wakes up to Hyungwon practically wrapped around him, using his arm as a pillow even. He is always so cute when he’s asleep like this, though, and Hoseok can’t take his eyes off him. So peaceful and precious, Hoseok doesn’t wanna wake him up just yet but he does wanna get out of bed and surprise Hyungwon with a bath together.

Unfortunately though, with an attempt to pull his arm away from Hyungwon, he just ends up waking him instead. “Hoseok?” Hyungwon whines, eyes barely even open yet but making sure Hoseok is still here with him.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you already.” Trying to pet Hyungwon back to sleep just makes him cling on Hoseok more.

“Can’t we sleep more? I wanna hold you longer.” He’s always so whiny in the mornings, but Hoseok loves it so much and this is why he spoils Hyungwon all the time. Gives Hyungwon whatever he wants and makes sure he has everything.

 _You're everything._ Hoseok cuddles up close to him again, staring at him with a smile and brushing the hair away from his eyes so he can watch as Hyungwon squeezes him tighter and goes back to sleep. “Of course, cutie.”

Hyungwon is back in his pink hoodie that he took from Hoseok and he looks so adorable like this, his usual whiny and sleepy self that Hoseok will spoil endlessly. And this is all he wants cause it always just makes him fall in love with Hyungwon even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here's for Hyungwonho spending the day together as always.
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and thank you all so, so much! I hope you liked this fic!


End file.
